Different Kind of Need
by HatefulLove
Summary: Zara's mum let the king kiss her before they did it, so she was a pixie when they had Zara. Zara grew up in the kings house, and turned out to be an anti-social child. She loves sneaking out and using her pixie powers. But when she meets Astley, do thing change for the better, or for the worse? Inspired by Natty96.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this story is inspired by Natty96 - the story he\she wrote is amazing! Thank you for reading!**

Hi my name is Zara I am fourteen, and I live in my dads house I have lived here my whole life, never moving, never seeing anything other than the woods or the house. My father, a pixie king, is a very controlling man. My mother on the other hand, she is a pixie queen, she always says that she wants the best for me. I am a pixie princess, and let me tell you, everyone in the court is bloody mad. My mother wasn't always a pixie, my father changed her a week before she became pregnant. I am full pixie, but I have no friends. I have never been good with the whole 'socializing' thing.

"Zara!" My mother yells.

"What?" I yell back.

"Dinner." She says suddenly at my door. "Come on hurry up."

"Fine!" I say back slightly annoyed. I run down the stairs and into the dinning area.

"Zara! What have I told you about running in this room?" My mother frets

"That I shouldn't do it because the floor is slippery." I say back in a monotone voice.

"Don't do it again!" At the moment my father comes in.

"Hello Zara. Darling." He says to my mother and me, I only tilt my head back in acknowledgement. Soon dinner is well underway. "Sweetie, after dinner is I must talk to you." My father says addressing my mum. As soon as it began dinner is done. I go back to my room and undress. I grab my robe and walk into the bathroom. I start running a bath, and then I slip back into my room. I grab a book and walk back in to the bathroom. I slip my robe of and step into the bath.

I have in the bath for about an hour, when somebody knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I yell out of the bathroom.

"Your mother Zara, open the door." My mum says back.

"Give me a second." I tell her. I step out of the bath, grab my robe and place it around before heading out. "What?" I ask her.

"Zara, you know that it is your fifteenth birthday tomorrow, don't you?" She asks, I nod, how could I forget? "Well, your father has prepared a banquet with other pixie leaders. They will be bringing their sons, I want you to pick one to be your suitor." She tells me.

"Fine." I say and walk back into the room, closing and locking the door behind me. I walk over to my window, I look out and see the trees and I am desperate to go out into them. I grab a bag and fill I with pens, pencils and art paper. Before I go I grab a piece of paper and write down: _Mum, dad, if you are reading this then I am not home yet. Don't worry, I am fine! So stop worrying! I am in the woods - or maybe in the town. Stop worry, like always because I am fine, if I am not back night time, then you can worry. Bye. x_ I leave it on my bed and then open my window and jump out. I race towards the woods not a care in the world.

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! Review something nice, review something horrible, reviewing something useful! (Please don't review something horrible!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I run until I am deep into the forest, and that is when I climb a tree. I go as far as I can, which, I must say so myself, is pretty impressive. I love the feeling of wind in my hair, the smell of the trees and the sound of the fire crackling in the distance. _Tonight, I am going to the town._ I decide. I start jumping from tree to tree in haste of finally seeing the town. I am finally on the outskirts of the forest, so I jump down from the tree and start to run towards the light. I am there in seconds, and I finally see what I have been missing out on. There are shops open and it is ten 'o' clock. I head to the nearest one. I push the door open, and soft music greets my ears. I step inside and close the door.

"Hello! How can I help you?" A girl no older than myself asks me.

"What do you sell here?" I ask sounding incredibly stupid.

"Oh, phones, IPods and other gadgets like that!" She says very cheerily.

"IPod?" I say back

"Yeah, it plays music." She says in the same cheery voice.

"How much?" I ask her.

"The touch 2nd hand is twenty dollars." She tells me.

"I'll take it." I have been wanting to go out into the town for ages now, and I know that mother always has money in her room, apparently it reminders her of her life before being a pixie. I hand the girl the money at the same time as she hands me the IPod.

"Will you want some earphones? They go in your ears, and the music goes throw them so no one else can hear it!" She tells me.

"Ok. How much?" I ask.

"three dollars." She says, I hand her the money. She gives me the ear phones. She shows me how to operate the IPod, and how to connect the earphones. I leave the shop and start playing music using my new headphones. I start to wonder the streets aimlessly until I see the sun beginning to rise. I start to walk back to the forest when a wolf jumps out of the shadows. I have heard of weres but never have I met one. My father tells me that they are vicious, but cannot kills us without iron. This wolf clearly realised that I was a pixie. I grab him as he lunges and throw him across the clearing so that he lands against a tree. I start to race home, and daddy's guards meet me outside the house. I see their lips moving but don't hear their voices. I pull my earphones out of my ears and soon hear them talking

"Your mother and father are worried about you, Zara." One of them says.

"Well, I'm 'ere now." I say as I walk throw the doors.

"Zara! Where were you? I was worried sick!" My father yells

"Oh, hello to you too."

"ZARA!" He practically screams

"Ok man! Take a chill pill dad! I was in the town."

"What's that on your hands?" He says sounding worried

"Oh look, the mean little doggy gave me some of it's fur." I say looking down at my hands

"What dog?"

"The werewolf." I say causally. I cannot be bothered to listen to his little 'speech', so I run upstairs. Sure he could beat me running up them, but he knows when I need to be on my own. He's cool like that. but it stop him running up the stirs five minutes later when i was in my pj's.

"Their here!" He tells me

"Who?" I ask

"The other courts!"

"Shit! I'm in my nightie!" I scream.

"Shut up!" Then I heard the wolf howling outside.


End file.
